


A Lover's Return

by flareonfury



Category: The 4400 (TV)
Genre: AU, Community: firstline_fic, Drabble, F/M, Happy Ending, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-20
Updated: 2007-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: She never expected to find Shawn there. Written for firstline_fic week 11 Challenge.  First published in 2007. Post Season 1 finale/AU.





	A Lover's Return

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first and only 4400 fanfic, but I loved Nikki/Shawn together.

She hadn’t heard anything about or from him in about a month. Nikki prayed everyday that he was alright and safe. She prayed that he would come back – if only for her. She hated to be selfish but she wanted to see him again. To have him hold her again. To have him whisper “I love you” again and again. She wanted to be able to say it back to him as well. She always loved him. 

Nikki felt faint as she stared at him in surprise and almost thought she was hallucinating. However, he walked nervously towards her and he stopped when he reached in front of her. He lifted his hand and brushed it against her cheek. 

It wasn’t until that moment did she realize she was crying. Before she knew it she jumped into his arms and squeezed him extremely hard, as if to prevent anyone from taking him away from her again. 

Tears of pure joy fell from her and she couldn’t control it. She didn’t really care either. She was just too happy to finally be in his arms again. 

“God I love you Shawn!” She whispered before kissing him. It felt so good to kiss him. Warmth flooded her whole body as he deepened the kiss. 

When they finally broke apart for air, Shawn leaned his forehead against hers like he always did and grinned. “I love you too.” 

THE END.


End file.
